Talk:Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres
Name I'm assuming mangastream was being lazy and intended "Senpō: Chō Ōdama" to just be added to the "Rasen Chōtaren Gan" a few pages earlier. ''~SnapperT '' 22:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Most likely. I was wondering why it stopped at "Chō Ōdama" myself. --Abells92 (talk) 22:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :we just gonna roll with it now until we get a name.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone else starting to get annoyed by sheer number of rasengan variations, i have a feeling this isn't gonna stop anytime soon... - SimAnt 22:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes yes we are all aware of how utterly uncreative Kishimoto has gotten with Naruto. Excluding all the variants boy got two Jutsu, Shadow Clone and Rasengan. Dude's never gonna be a Chunin.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Four jutsu, you forgot transformation and One Thousand Years of Death (Jōnin level :P). - SimAnt 22:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm looking forward to Rikudō Yōkoken: Senpō: Fūton: Chō Oiroke Tajū Baika Baka Ōdama Rasenshuriken Kage Bunshin Rendangan Mangekyō no Tsurugi(The Six Paths of Demon Fox Fist: Sage Art: Wind Release: Super Sexy Multiple Multi-Size Stupid Great Ball Spiraling Shuriken Shadow Clone Combo Sphere Kaleidoscope Sword). ''~SnapperT '' 22:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You sir have officially won the internet.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Greatest thing I've seen since the "Cala boca Galvão" meme. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Title I feel like the title is too long. How about we change "Spiraling Large Group Spheres" to "Rasengan Barrage"? --Abells92 (talk) 15:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) That is already taken for his Rasenrengan. How about Sage Style: Great Rasengan Barrage. Considering, in the title, great ball spiralling sphere is covered by just Oodami Rasengan. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 11:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Regardless, "Sage Art: Super Great Ball Spiraling Large Group Spheres" is quite a mouth-full. It was simplified to "Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan Barrage" for a short time, but then someone changed it back. --Abells92 (talk) 20:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I changed it back, because the words "Barrage" is not in the title. We use the direct translations of jutsu (with minor exceptions), but we don't just throw words in.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Clones How can Naruto make so much Shadow Clones while in Sage Mode? His limit was three Shadow Clones not too long ago... -- Lidor 19:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::he didn't ACTUALLY make the shadow clones. He did actually go into sage mode, as noted by Yamato, but no physical shadow clones appeared. He was fighting the kyuubi inside of his mind, so i dont think the restrictions that he has in actuality apply in the environment he fought the nine-tails in. --Abells92 (talk) 19:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, he had the clones and rasengan going *first*, then enter sage mode, which may be the difference. ZeroSD (talk) 20:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then why didn't he thought of that strategy before he fought Pain(when he left behind three Shadow Clones at Myobokuzan)? -- Lidor 08:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::That likely would require entering the battlefield and making all of the clones in non-sage mode with Pain right there to attack while trying. Not necessarily easy or safe. Doing it on the mental plane while his physical body is motionless, however, presents less problem. ZeroSD (talk) 18:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the only-three-for-the-battlefield restriction only applied earlier because there were those 2 other clones gathering natural energy. Naruto said that if he made too many other clones, the ones gathering natural energy would "get confused." However, since none of the clones are actually gathering energy this time, I think he can create as many as he needs. (talk) 13:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) His limit on clones is two only when he is gathering natural energy. Only his main body was gathering the energy so it wouldnt matter how many clones he has. Japanese name Uhh, shouldn't it be Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen[[d']]arengan? I believe this is the correct way. :No, why would you say that? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) When does this move come in generations? When does this move come in generations? I didnt see it in any trailer And if some people say that nine-tails chakra mode is confirmed then that means the fight with the nine tails is confirmed Well i say no maybe they will do the same like heroes 3 they put characters but the story mode of them doesnt even exists like pain and konan :In one of the scans released about the game, mainly one featuring Gaara, Temari and Kankurō, there was a screenshot of this technique being used, most likely as a special. Zooming in, you can clearly see the kanji naming the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 18:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Isn't his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode just his "Awakening" in Generations? Skitts (talk) 19:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry i forgot the scan EzioLover (talk) 19:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC)\ And i noticed its an ultimate jutsu cause the subtitles are like this when an ultimate jutsu launches EzioLover (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Non-Senjutsu Version In "The Last", I'm pretty sure Naruto used a non-Senjutsu version of this (but he was in the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode). Should we make a non-Senjutsu version of this, or should we just stay with this?--Omojuze (talk) 17:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Once the movie comes out.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve]] Talk Page| 09:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::His eyes had the Sage marks when he used that jutsu means he's in Kurama-senjutsu enhanced Mode. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:14, January 18, 2015 (UTC)